Thomas's Cards
by GayTrainsAllTheWay
Summary: *humanized* When Edward is in search for his magnifying glass in Thomas's room he finds a card, remembering things about Thomas like when he first came. But Thomas is embarrassed about the Card and Edward wants to know why it bothers him.


"You said in the chest right?" asked Edward flicking the lights on in Thomas's room.

"Y-yeah!" Thomas voice echoed.

Edward was trying to look for a magnifying glass, that he'd lend Thomas. He nealed down digging through the chest.

"How many toys does one child need?" He asked himself digging through the stuff. He'd even dug up some very old toys from when Thomas first came to Sodor.

The minute he saw Thomas he'd already fell in love with the child. Volunteering to take care and look after him.

As Edward continued to dig around he found that there weren't just toys the chest. There were also clothes that looked like they no longer fit Thomas, a bit of trash, and some candy.

Then Edward noticed a folded piece of paper.

Thomas entered the room,"Did you find it?" He walked over and sat beside the other.

"No, but I found a lot of other interesting things." He answered, holding up a bag full of candy.

Thomas smiled "Hehe."

Edward raised s brow.

"It's not all mine, some if it is Percy's" added Thomas.

"Really? Because I also found some trash, in here." added the older male showing the boy candy wrappers.

Thomas tried to reason. "But we all have those lazy moments, having to walk to the kitchen just to throw away trash."

"Seems like a lot of moments, what is this?" asked Edward as he pulled out the folded paper."

Thomas snached it away, "This just trash."

Edward was surprised how fast Thomas grabbed it. He was curious what was on it. "Are you sure? Can you open it?"

"I mean I can, but..." Thomas trailed off, "We should look for that magnifying glass."

"Or, we could take a break and have a look at this." Suggested Edward taking the paper back. He knew he could read it any time, but tried to reason instead.

"I guess, but there's nothing special in it." shrugged Thomas.

Edward opened it, and from the looks of it it was a hand made card by Thomas. He observed the way the handwriting looked gave him the hint of it being written a few years back, it was pretty difficult to read. "Thomas, how about you read it to me."

Thomas gave an uneasy look, he looked at the letter. "I don't know what it says."

"Can you look at me when your talking?" asked Edward.

"I'm trying to make out the words."

Edward closed the card and stared at Thomas."Do you want to know something about yourself?" He asked the boy.

"Okey."

In a stern voice he whispered, "You don't look at me in the eyes when your lying."

"Can we throw it away?"

Edward tried to stay patient, "Thomas we both know what this is. I'm just interested in what it says."

"What it always says!" Shouted Thomas, "It's not special! it's lame, and..." He paused taking a moment to realize who he just yelled at. "I'm sorry." Then he got up and left the room.

Edward sat alone in the room thinking to himself. Then he took out his pocket watch and opened it. On one side told time and on the other was a picture of Thomas. He opened the card up again, he took a look at hand writing then the drawing of him and Thomas underneath.

 _He loved it._

But couldn't understand why Thomas had stopped making them. It's been quite a while since he's recived one.

He got up walking towards the door way, which was where he stopped taking a look at the boy's room. It was always clean since Thomas spent more time in Edwards room than his.

 _How many years have gone by?_

To him it felt like just yesterday he meet Thomas. He remember it very well.

 ** _It went like this..._**

 _There was a tug on his slacks. "Excuse me, do you know where Knapford is?" He had asked._

 _He didn't say a word, all he did was look down at the child, then he keeled to his level._

 _"I'm going to work hard here, and see the world one day."_

 _"Oh, what's that your holding?" He asked him._

 _Thomas read it to him. "Give this note to Edward..._ _Edward, I need you to look after this boy, and show him the basics. His name is Thomas, and I'm sure you'll do great job taking care of him. There's a empty cabin somewhere where you can stay in to look after Thomas properly."_

 _He smiled, he secretly envied Henry and Gordon, for having to look after James. But now he had his own to look after._

 _"Who's Edward?" Wondered the boy._

 _"He's a kind fellow, who loves company of others."_

 _"I can't wait to meet him then."_

 _"Your looking at him."_

 _Thomas looked at him confused, then his eyes lit up and was soon swept off the floor laughing._

 _"I'm going to take care of you, and make you the best thing to happen here."_

 _ **That's how happened...**_

Edward left the room, walking down the hall, he went to his room. He pulled a box from under the bed and looked for Thomas who was under the kitchen table.  
He got under it, and sat next to him, then he handed the box to Thomas.

The confused boy looked at the older male, who nodded signaling him to open it. Which was what Thomas had done.

It was full of hand made cards, made by Thomas.

"I love them." Whispered Edward.

They were all here, from birthdays, to holidays. He pulled them out one by one, and went through all of them. Edward picked up one of them, and mentioned...

"This one is my favorite."

Thomas looked at it, he didn't remember writing that one. But for some reason that one had the most readable handwriting.

"Can you read it for me?"

Thomas took it and begun to read. _"Dear Edward, I know it's not the holidays but on the calender I noticed today was Father's day. I didn't know what it was so I asked Henry and he told me what it was. Even though your not my dad, I look to you as one. I guess what I want to say is that I love you like a dad, and that I apri-ciate you giving up time to take care of me, and play. I think your also a really cool dad, and if I knew about you sooner, I would've left the mainland sooner, to be with you."_

Thomas wasn't sure what else to say. His face fluttered in embarrassment, but he liked it.

"Can you tell me why you stopped making these?"

"I just thought you were probably getting tired of them, since they sorta all said the same thing, but I didn't think you would actually save all of them."

"Thomas, I'll love everything that's from you."

Thomas smiled, he then saw that Edward was holding the one hidden in the toy chest. "I can read that one too."

Edward handed it to Thomas, who opened it and begun reading it.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _Happy Birthday! I lost track of how old you are, but who care about age. And who cares about Gordon when it comes to your age. When I be an adult I want to be like you. Hopefully I'll see the world sooner or later, speaking of that, I'm not going to see it if it means leaving you behind. I want to see it together, I'm not sure how you feel about that, but I'm willing to wait until I get your answer._

 _I'm not sure what I would do or how I would've turned out without you. You've been always there for me, and as you get older, it's time for me to be there for you._

"Thomas, I'll always want to see the world with you."


End file.
